An Old Friend
by Page-Chan
Summary: Roxas moves back home after eight years. He makes some new friends... but they may just be old ones. AkuRoku
1. Moving In

**An Old Friend**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it. As much as I want to...

Well, here goes!

**Chaper 1:** Moving In

_"Roxas, c'mon! We'll lose sight of it if we don't catch up!"_

_A young Roxas ran as fast as he could muster through the woods behind his neighborhood._

_"I'm going on ahead! I'll be right back!" The boy ahead of him called out._

_"Wait, A-!" Roxas tried to yell back, still running, but a sudden clench in his chest cut him off. He fell to his knees, trying to gasp in air. His friend, noticing Roxas fall, turned around and rushed back._

_"Roxas! Are you all right?" He knelt down next to the flush-faced blonde. "Is it an attack?"_

_Roxas managed a small nod. The other boy reached into his pocket and pulled out an inhaler. He put it to Roxas' mouth, who then took the inhaler, breathing in the sharp medicine. The other boy rubbed his back comfortingly as he slowly regained his breath._

_Roxas looked up at his friend and smile, his eyes full of gratitude._

_"Where would I be without you, ----?"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Mmmph!" Roxas complained into his pillow, his arm flailing around for the snooze button. He found it, whacked it, and flopped his arm back on the bed.

Suddenly he was cold. REALLY cold. The blanket was no longer on him and he rolled up into a ball to contain the warmth.

"Roxas!" His mother, who had yanked the blanket off of him (rudely, in Roxas' opinion), was now towering over him, her hands on her hips. "That's the seventh time your alarm has gone off! Listen to it for once!" She then left the room, taking his blanket with her.

Roxas grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "She could have at least left me my comforter..." But, comforter or no, he was awake. He quickly got dressed, managing to find some clothes through his piles and piles of boxes.

"C'mon Roxas! School starts tomorrow for you and you need to go get your schedule!" He could hear his mom yell from the kitchen. He managed to stumble down the stairs.

"Why are you making me start school on a Tuesday? Can't I just wait 'til next Monday?" Roxas asked as he shoved toast into his mouth.

"No way. You already missed the first two weeks, and like hell am I letting you fall further behind," his mom said, wagging a spatula at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll go," Roxas stood and headed towards the door.

"Bye, Roxas!" His mom called as he slammed the door behind him.

---

The walk to school wasn't that long, and besides, he was busy watching the other kids walking to school. They all wore the same uniforms, a white collar shirt with a blue tie and blue bottoms. He was just like them, a brain-dead zombie heading towards the most boring place imaginable. The only difference between them and him was that he didn't carry any books and didn't wear that stupid uniform. This actually caused him to receive more looks than he gave out.

As he neared to the school, he looked up.

Paopu High: Where destinies intertwine.

He almost gagged at the how corny their "motto" was. He walked into the building, laughing to himself about what the mascot would be. Some guy in a paopu suit... (snicker)

Roxas walked into the front office of the building, looking around to see who to ask for his schedule. He looked to his right to see two boys sitting in the "waiting" chairs, laughing and high fiving each other. They seemed like they were a grade above him... maybe two since they were so tall. No, Roxas was just short.

"And did you see the look on Prof. Saix's face? Priceless!" The boy in bright red hair said with a wide grin. His emerald eyes lit up at the memory. His friend held his sides as he tried to not burst out laughing.

The redhead turned, noticing Roxas watching them. He raised an eyebrow, and before Roxas could do or say anything, he heard his name being called. He walked up to the desk in the center, which held a largely overweight woman behind it.

She reached into a drawer and pulled out a pile of clothes.

"This is your uniform. You wear it at all times excluding gym and the showers," she said. Roxas nodded. She handed him an envelope. "And here is your schedule. I would suggest going around finding where your classes are so you don't get lost tomorrow." Roxas nodded again, grabbing his things, and turned to leave the office.

"Boys, he will see you now," the woman who had given Roxas his things said to the two boys snickering off to the side.

"Who will see us?" The redhead asked innocently. The woman sighed.

"The principal, who else? Now just go."

"Go where?" The other boy asked.

"JUST GO!" The woman yelled, pointing down the hallway.

Roxas didn't hear anymore, he had left the office and had now started searching for his classes.

---

Roxas soon left after finding his classes (and getting lost 3 times in the process). He decided to walk around town, since he knew that if he went home he'd just have to unpack more. He was soo tired of unpacking. They had been so busy with moving that Roxas hadn't had much time to walk around and visit all the places he used to go when he was a kid.

Roxas had lived here, on Destiny Islands, for the first eight years of his life. Then his mom got a promotion, causing them to move to Twilight Town.

Now that he's back in his hometown he has to make friends all over again. I mean sure, he had friends, but that was so long ago they probably forgot all about him.

He sighed at the thought, walking around aimlessly. He looked up to see an old ice cream shop. He remembered how he always went there on the weekends and during the summer. He ran up to it, grinning widely. It seemed to still be in business.

Roxas walked up to the counter, leaning on it to look inside.

"They must be in the back."

There was a bell on the counter, so he hit it. The soft ring of the bell caught the attention of a kind-faced old woman. She came up to the other side of the counter, smiling.

"Roxas? Oh my, is that really you?" The woman asked. Roxas nodded.

"You remember me?"

"How could I not remember my best customer? You and your friend came by almost everyday." She smiled again. "So what brings you to Destiny Islands?"

"Oh, we've moved back."

"Really? I thought you just came back for my ice cream," she said, laughing lightly. "Well, in that case this ice cream is on the house. What would you like, dear?"

"Just a chocolate cone."

The woman smiled and went in the back to get his order.

"My friend?" Roxas racked his mind of his old memories. "That's right... we went everywhere together... wow, I can barely remember him..."

"Here you go," the woman said, handing him a cone.

"Thanks." Roxas took the ice cream and headed home, trying to remember his friend's name... or even what he looked liked.

---

Roxas almost dropped the box he was carrying. The phone, which happened to be right near his ear, had begun ringing. Roxas put the box down and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas! Good, I got the right number!"

"Hayner, what's up?" Roxas' face lit up in a smile. He recognized his best friend's voice over the phone.

"Nothing much. School, friends. The usual. How about you? Start school yet?"

"No, I start tomorrow."

"Is it true that you have to wear a UNIFORM?"

"Yeah..."

"Dude, that sucks. Oh, Olette wants to say hi."

"Sure thing."

"Roxas?" a girl's voice asked from the other end.

"Hi, Olette."

"Hiya! Have you finished unpacking yet?"

Roxas groaned.

"Haha. I'll take that as a no. So, you guys really do have uniforms. That's cool. Although I'd rather not, it's not the end of the world, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do the girls wear miniskirts?" Roxas heard Hayner call out. He then heard a loud thud and an "ow!" He assumed that Olette had hit Hayner.

"Is Pence with you guys?" Roxas asked.

"No, he's still at Math Club," Olette answered.

"Wait... so you two are ALONE?"

"Roxas! I-it's not like that! We're just waiting for Pence!"

"Olette, what is he saying?" Hayner asked in the background.

"Nothing!" Olette replied.

"Then why is your face red?"

Roxas laughed. He was glad that he could still talk to his friends like this.

"Well, we have to go, Roxas. We'll tell Pence you said hi," Olette said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye, Roxas.""BYE!" Olette and Hayner said.

"Bye, guys."

Roxas hung up the phone and picked up the box in front of him, carrying it up the stairs and into his parents' room.

By the time they had finished packing (for the most part), Roxas was so tired that he could have fallen on the floor and slept happily. He managed to drag himself into his room and onto his bed.

"Hell starts tomorrow..."

Author's Note: Ok yeah, this is an edited version of the first chapter. I don't think there are any more errors... (please don't kill me Shellie)  
So I wanted to get the story online fast! So what?

Anyway I hope you guys liked the first chapter!

Roxas: I don't! You frickin gave me asthma!

Axel: Aww, but asthma is cute!

Me/Roxas: (blank stare)

Axel: What?


	2. First Day

_"Roxas! Are you okay? What's wrong?" A young boy ran up to a crying Roxas, who was sitting on the edge of a playground. The young Roxas continued to sob._

_"You're lost again, aren't you?" The other boy said with a small smile. Roxas nodded._

_"C'mon, let's get you home." Roxas looked up at his friend who had his hand extended out towards him. Sniffling, Roxas took his hand. His friend then proceeded in taking Roxas home. His friend smiled. Roxas' grip on his hand never faltered._

_---_

"Roxas! You forgot to set your alarm! Hurry or you'll be late!" Roxas' mom yelled, banging on the door.

"Five more minutes..." Roxas groaned, rolling over, away from the door.

"You don't HAVE five minutes! Hell, you don't have five seconds!" His mom yelled.

Roxas lifted his head and looked at the clock.

"Shit!" Roxas jumped out of bed and threw his uniform on.

"I told you," his mom said as she walked down the stairs.

Roxas ran past her, down the stairs and out the door, grabbing his books on the way.

---

Roxas' pace slowed as he caught up with the throng of students that walked to school. Now that he was dressed like everyone else, he was hardly noticed.

The echoes of gossip rang throught the halls. Girls chatted excitedly and boys high fived each other. (The Struggle Tournament Championships had just ended.)

Roxas walked past everyone in silence, trying his hardest not to get lost. After his third left turn in a row it was official. He was lost... again. He began searching for the map he had made himself. He had just grabbed it when he realized that he had run into something... soft?

"Hey, new kid, lost already?" The soft thing said.

Roxas backed up with quick apologies rolling off his tongue. He blushed as the "soft thing" laughed at him. He looked up to see a tall muscular but thin figure standing before him. His spiky red hair went every-which-way, his tie was loose, and his collar was unbuttoned. All of this spelled out that he was a rebel. But that's not what caught Roxas' attention. What did though, were two bright emerald green eyes that seemed as if they went on forever.

"You're... that guy from yesterday, right?"

The redhead smiled down at him.

"The one and only. Axel, got it memorized?"

"Axel..." Roxas nodded. "Got it."

"Here, let me see that 'map'." Axel leaned over to grab the 'map' that Roxas had made himself. A chain fell out of Axel's shirt and hung in front of Roxas' face. The pendant was odd, it seemed to be an orange cap to some inhaler.

"Axel, what's that?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked up from Roxas' map.

"It's... a memento I guess." Axel said dismissively, tucking the necklace back under his shirt. "Here, I'll take you to your first class."

"Thanks." Roxas followed Axel down the halls. He watched Axel's back as he followed, not really thinking about anything. Soon he found himself stopping quickly so he wouldn't run into Axel again.

"Here's your class. Hope you won't get lost from here," Axel said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have my own class to get to." He began to walk away, waving slightly. "See ya around, Roxas."

Roxas turned to open the door. He grabbed the handle, but stopped.

_"I never told him my name... did I?"_

Sighing, Roxas put that thought to the back of his mind and pushed the door open.

---

"Ah, Roxas. You can have the second seat from the window in the back," the teacher said, pointing to the back of the room. Roxas nodded and went to his seat. The teacher stood up from behind his desk and immediately began the class.

"Ok, as you've noticed (or I hope you've noticed) we have a new student," the teacher began. "He's not from here, so back off and don't give him grief!" He glared at the class, who instinctively slid back in their chairs. "Anyway, I'm going to lightly go over everything so he can catch up. Now I know you know all of this, but it's no excuse to sleep. Pop quizzes are my best friends."

The class moaned and the teacher continued with his lessons on unit circles. (A/N: Unit circles are fun! No seriously.) Roxas was so busy taking notes that the class was over before he had even thought about it. The class filed out of the room, happy to be out of math. Roxas gathered his things and left the class.

He looked down at his 'map' and noticed some scribbles on it that weren't his own. Things like 'there's a weird broken waterfountain' and 'some fat chick always stands in front of the classroom across the hall'. Roxas assumed that Axel had written it as help in getting to his other classes.

Thinking of Axel reminded him of the fact that Axel knew his name.

_"Well, wasn't the lady in the office calling it? He could have just overheard it..."_

_"Or maybe he's a psychotic stalker who watches you in your sleep and knows everything about you..."_ Another part of his mind thought.

He shuddered and shook his head. That definitely WASN'T it.

---

Luckily with the extra notes Axel had made, Roxas wasn't late to his next class. (He only made 1 wrong turn.) Too bad this had to be a class he hated. Computer Science. More like computers for dumbasses. He only took it for the tech credit, since he took latin.

"New kid, you're computer #13," the teacher said, glancing up for a moment and then turning back to his book.

Sitting at his desk, Roxas gave the teacher a look that said "does he actually teach?"

A voice behind him made him jump. "Cloud is always like that, don't worry. He acts like he doesn't give a shit, but he's actually pretty strict."

The owner of the voice sat down next to Roxas, smiling brightly. Roxas recognized him as Axel's friend from yesterday. His blonde mohawk was hard to forget.

"It's Mr. Strife, Demyx." Cloud called from his book.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time, Cloud."

Cloud sighed.

"So, you're the new kid. Axel says you're prone to getting yourself lost." He laughed.

"I'm not prone to getting lost," Roxas said defensively. The thought of Axel talking about him made him shudder.

"Haha. I'm just kidding. Anyway, I'm Demyx." Demyx put out a hand and Roxas shook it.

"Roxas."

"Well, Roxas. You're going to hate it here." Demyx said with a sarcastic smile. Roxas laughed and they both got to work on the assignment on the board.

Roxas smiled to himself.

_"At least I have a friend."_

_---_

Roxas once again managed to get to class fairly well. His third period class was Physics. The teacher gave him notes that he'd need to catch up, and the class went by pretty quickly.

Soon the bell rang and Roxas sighed in relief. It was finally lunch, and he could stop actually thinking. He went to his locker, put away his books, and headed towards the cafeteria.

_"Uh oh... where should I sit?"_

Roxas held his lunch tray before him as he walked through the cafeteria. He looked around, but didn't see anywhere particularly empty.

"Maybe I could eat out-"

"ROXAS!"

Roxas looked to his right to see a flailing blonde at a table with a bunch of juniors/seniors. Demyx was waving madly, standing up to catch Roxas' attention. One of his friends pulled him back into his seat.

Roxas shyly walked over to them. The table consisted of a bunch of tall guys and Roxas definitely felt short... Not that he wasn't already.

"Hey, Roxas, come eat with us!" Demyx said, pushing one of his friends so Roxas could have a seat. Roxas sat down, placing his tray on the table.

"So this is the new kid? He's kinda short. Is he a freshman?" One of the guys said. He seemed kinda... girly. Well, not counting the fact that his hair was a pinkish color.

"I'm a sophomore..." Roxas said trying to be defensive.

"Marluxia, be nice. I don't think he cares for the fact that he's a shrimp," A voice said behind Roxas. Roxas looked over his shoulder to see Axel looming over him.

"I don't think he cares for the fact that you call him a shrimp," Marluxia retorted.

"Sure he does! Right, Rox?" Axel smiled down at him. Roxas glared. "Haha, guess you're right." Axel said.

"So, Roxas, where ya from?" Demyx asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Twilight Town."

"Ohhh! The big city. That's cool," Demyx said.

"So you're not used to the suburbs?" The boy on Roxas' other side asked. His hair was a pale blue-ish color, and he seemed like one that didn't speak much. Even when he did, it sounded like it wouldn't matter if anyone heard him.

"No, I am. I used to live here," Roxas replied.

"Really?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, eight years ago."

"Eight years ago, huh?" Demyx said, a sudden gleam in his eyes. He looked over to Axel. Roxas looked from Axel to Demyx in confusion. Demyx was giving Axel this weird look, and Axel was biting his lip.

"Did I... miss something?" Roxas asked.

"Well, Axel had this thing-" Demyx started, but was silenced by bologna hitting him square in the face. Demyx peeled it off. "Dude, what was THAT for?"

"Shut up, Demyx," Axel said flatly. Demyx crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hmph." Was all he said.

"Uhh..." Roxas was totally confused.

"Don't worry about it," Axel said hastily. "Hey, Demyx, did you even introduce him to everyone?"

Demyx, who apparently was still mad about the meat-to-the-face, just shook his head.

"Nice one. Anyway, I guess I'll do it," Axel said. "Everyone, this is Roxas, the new kid. Roxas, this is Marluxia," Axel pointed to Marluxia, the girly one. "Zexion," Axel pointed to the boy next to Roxas. "And that one coming our way is..."

"Axel!" A blonde girl yelled as she slammed her tray of food on the table. Axel jumped slightly and gave her an innocent look.

"Yes, Larxene?"

"You still owe me twenty bucks! Now pay up! I've given you three weeks!" Larxene held out her hand.

"Uhhh... yeah... about that..."

Larxene sighed. "Figures..." She sat herself down across from Roxas. She then pulled out a book and began reading, completely missing the fact that Roxas was there.

"Hey, Larxene... I think you're forgetting something," Demyx said.

"Oh, hey new kid." Larxene said without looking up from her book.

"Can't you stop reading for like, ten minutes?" Axel asked.

"You know I have an AP Chemistry test next class, so shut it." Larxene said, still reading her book. Axel just shrugged turning his attention to his sandwich.

"Hey, Roxas." Demyx said after a while of silence. Roxas looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my sophomore minion?" Demyx asked. Roxas gave him a WTF look.

"Demyx..." Zexion said.

"What?" Demyx asked. "You've got that Namine girl as your sophomore minion, why can't I have Roxas?"

"One, Namine isn't my 'sophomore minion', I'm just teaching her to draw. And two-"

"Roxas is MY sophomore minion." Axel said, putting an arm around Roxas' neck.

"Wait wait, don't i get a say in this?" Roxas asked in a high voice. (Axel's grip isn't the lightest.)

"Nope," Both Axel and Demyx said. Roxas sighed as they fought over who 'owned' him. They didn't finish til lunch was over. Apparently they were gonna play hoops for it after school. Roxas sighed again.

"So, Roxas, where are ya off to?" Demyx asked.

"Latin II"

"Hey, same here," Axel said. They walked down the hallway, waving a goodbye to the others as they turned left.

---

Latin was sooo boring. They had to write a poem in latin. Roxas looked at his blank paper, trying to think of something to write about.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B"," Roxas heard Axel mutter next to him. He was chewing furiously on the back of his pen. Apparently he wasn't the only one that didn't know what to write.

"Hmmm... maybe I could write about those weird dreams I've been having..." Roxas said to himself.

"I'll write about spicy food!" Axel suddenly said.

"You'll what?" Roxas turned to him.

"...What? Can't I like spicy food?" Axel said defensively. Roxas just shrugged, sighing. He soon turned back to his paper and began to write.

When just about all of the class had finished their poems (yes, Axel did finish his), the teacher began calling them up to read in front of the class.

Roxas was next. He stood up, grabbing his paper, and walked to the front of the room.The class watched him intently as he began reading his poem.

---

**Author's Note**: There, chapter two. yawn I hate being in school...


	3. Basketball

(I don't know Latin, so sue me. I'm winging it.) 

_"A boy I once knew eight years ago,  
Is in my thoughts as I return home."_

Axel, who hadn't been paying attention, looked up.

_"I don't remember much, as it was long ago,  
But they were my best friend."_

Axel stared blankly, his ears barely catching the words Roxas spoke.

_"I don't know who they are, But one day I'll remember."_

The class clapped and Roxas walked to the back of the class where his seat was. He noticed Axel giving him a strange look.

"Axel, you're up."

Roxas sat down. The class waited for Axel to get up, but he didn't seem to hear.

"Axel! Front! NOW!" The teacher screamed, her voice steadily getting higher.

Axel shook himself, as if coming out of a daze, and walked to the front of the class.

He cleared his throat and began.

_"Food is love."_

The teacher raised an eyebrow at him.

_"I'm in love.  
The spices of the food light my fire."_

The class laughed, and the teacher had to silence them so Axel could continue.

_"As if a lover, spicy food makes me feel whole."_

At this, Axel rubbed his stomach lovingly. The class tried to stifle their laughter. Many were in tears at this point.

_"When I taste the spice, my life is complete.  
Food is love.  
Spicy food is hot steamy se-"_

"OK AXEL! That's enough. We get the point," the teacher said, motioning for him to sit down. Axel walked back to his seat, his head held high. Many high-fived him as he passed.

"That was classic, Axel," Roxas said as Axel sat next to him.

"I know. I'm just that amazing." Axel smirked and leaned back in his chair.

For the remainder of the class, Roxas noticed Axel fiddling absentmindedly with the orange cap around his neck.

-  
English passed slowly. Very slowly. Roxas couldn't understand it. How can a book be so BORING? He could barely get past one page of it.

Class finally ended, along with school. Roxas gratefully left the room and headed for the school's exit. Pushing through the swarm of students around him, Roxas managed to get outside.

"Hey, Roxy!"

Roxas looked behind him to see Demyx squeeze through a group of people. As he finally burst through, he tripped and landed flat on his face.

"Hey, Demyx..." Roxas said with a sigh. He extended his hand towards Demyx, who gratefully took it. After standing, Demyx brushed the dirt off his pants. Demyx grinned and looked over his shoulder.

"See? I told you he was mine!" He called out to Axel, who had been behind him.

"Hey, we still have to play for him you know," Axel said, emerging from the crowd.

"Fine, fine. Let's go to the courts!" Demyx said, dragging Roxas along with them as they headed towards the basketball courts.

"You guys were serious about this?" Roxas said as he was being dragged.

"Of course!" Demyx grinned widely at him.

-  
"Shirts and skins!" Demyx exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Demyx... it's just us two. Shouldn't you be able to tell who the other team is?" Axel said skeptically.

"But the others are coming..." Demyx whined defensively.

"T-they're not playing for me too, are they?" Roxas asked, sudden fear chillng his veins. A hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid. We're just here to watch," Marluxia said. He had arrived moments before with Larxene and Zexion.

"Fine! Ruin my excuse to see Axel shirtless!" Demyx complained. "C'mon, you wanna see it too, don't ya Roxas?" Demyx and Axel turned to look at Roxas.

"Wha-?"

"Fine, fine. I give." Axel interjected before Roxas could even find words. "Wow, Roxas, who knew you could be so persuasive?" He laughed lightly then unbuttoned his shirt. He threw it and his tie to the corner of the court.

It was hard to tell with a shirt on, but without it Roxas could clearly see how thin Axel was. The outline of his ribs were clearly visible, but Axel was still pretty well toned. A nice fourpack was visible on his abs.

Roxas heard Axel laugh again. He quickly turned away, realizing that he was staring. He decided to watch Zexion bring out the basketball instead.

"First one to five baskets wins Roxas," Larxene said with a grin. It was easy to tell that she was enjoying this.

"Only five? Surely Roxas is worth more than five," Axel replied, winking at Roxas.

"Well he's not worth sitting here watching you guys play basketball for hours on end."

"Sure he is!" Demyx exclaimed, siding with Axel.

"Let's just get this over with..." Roxas sighed.

"Aww, you're not having fun?" Axel said teasingly, draping an arm around Roxas' shoulders.

"He's right, though. Just get on with it," Marluxia said. Axel let go of Roxas and both he and Demyx went onto the court.

"Ready?" Zexion asked. Axel and Demyx nodded.

Larxene blew her whistle (Don't ask where she got it...) and Zexion threw up the ball.

Axel, having an inch or two more in height, got to the ball first. Demyx was quick to the defense however, almost managing to knock the ball out of Axel's hands.

In a split second, however, Axel had managed to break through Demyx's defense and dunked the ball.

Demyx smiled to himself. He knew he wasn't going to beat Axel, but he had no intent of losing so easily.

Demyx scored two baskets in the blink of an eye. Axel glared at him in frustration. Demyx just stuck out his tongue in response.

Roxas watched in silence as the two went at each other. Both Axel and Demyx were breathing heavily, and sweat was rolling down their faces. The two were smiling, and it was obvious that they were enjoying themselves.

Larxene was too, apparently. She had made a bet with Zexion and it looked as if she knew she'd win.

-  
Soon the game was over. The score, five to three. Winner, Axel. Axel and Demyx high fived.

"Hey, you're getting better!" Axel said.

"Learned from the best," Demyx replied with a grin. Axel walked over to where his shirt lay and put it on.

Roxas had been watching them for a while. He didn't even realize that Marluxia was right behind him.

"They've been playing together for years. Axel always wins, but Demyx is getting pretty good," Marluxia said. Roxas jumped.

"Y-yeah, they're both really good."

"Of course you'd think that, shorty," Larxene said, joining in the conversation. She had been too busy counting her winnings before.

"So you bet on Axel? Even though you-" Marluxia asked.

"Yes I did." Larxene said quickly, cutting him off. The look on her face caused the others to back away a step. "Well, I have things to do, so I will see you later." Larxene waved and left, Zexion following her.

"Guess I'll head out too," Marluxia said. He too turned and left.

"Man, I need a minion..." Demyx whined, hopping over to where Roxas was. "Hey, Roxy, ya got any friends?"

"Not really..." Roxas said.

"Why would he need friends when he's got us?" Axel said, joining the two.

"Yeah, we're awesome!" Demyx agreed.

Demyx's watch beeped, and he looked down at it.

"Shit, I'm late for work!" Demyx swung his backpack on his shoulders. "See you later guys!" He ran off, trying to keep balance while putting his arm through the other shoulder strap of his backpack.

"C'mon, let's go," Axel said, motioning for Roxas to follow.

"Go? Go where?" Roxas gave him a bewildered look.

"Your place, my place, somewhere," Axel said, shrugging. "I won you fair and square."

"Okay, for one thing, that rhymed, and two, you were serious?"

"What, you don't wanna hang out with me?" Axel asked, almost sounding hurt. The smile that had slightly faded quickly grew back into his goofy grin. He put his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "But I'm just so awesome!" He began to drag Roxas away from the courts. "Don't think. Just go with it. Otherwise your head'll explode." Axel laughed as the both began to walk.

-  
"So where do you live?" Roxas asked as they walked down an empty street.

"Pretty close to your place," Axel replied. Roxas turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I saw your moving truck," Axel quickly added.

Roxas seemed to accept that. He shrugged and looked forward. A silence fell between them.

-  
Roxas walked in the front door to find the house empty.

"Guess they started work today."

There was no reason for his parents to stay home. Everything was already unpacked.

Roxas put down his stuff and turned to see Axel looking around the front hallway with and odd expression.

"It's exactly the same..."

"Huh?-Oh yeah, I'm good."

Roxas shrugged and headed fot the kitchen. Axel followed, closing the door behind him.

"So, uhh, you used to live here?" Axel asked as Roxas pulled two Cokes out of the fridge. Roxas tossed one to Axel, who easily caught it.

"Yeah, a long time ago."

"Looks like you never left," Axel said, looking around the kitchen.

"Well, my mom wanted it to be **exactly **the way it was before," Roxas said. He shrugged.  
"Women..."

Axel laughed and took a sip of his soda. He almost spit it out though. His pocket was vibrating. Axel took out his phone and flipped it open. Before he could even put it to his ear, loud shrieking could be heard from the other line.

"AXEL! HEY, WHAT'S UP BUDDY? YOU STILL WITH ROXAS? DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THE-"

_Click._

"Was that... Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah..." Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "He doesn't seem to realize that you don't need to yell even though you're far away."

Roxas laughed. "So, do you know what he wanted?"

Axel shrugged. "Eh, I'll call him back later."

Silence fell between them once more.

"You have a nice house." Axel broke the awkward silence.

"What's with you and my house?" Roxas asked. "Anyway, what do you want to do? Didn't think I'd have company for a while..."

"You got a TV?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets see what movies you got." Axel headed for the living room, Roxas close behind. Axel continued to the TV while Roxas lounged on the couch.

"Wow, you have a lot of movies."

Roxas shrugged. "I'd rather choose what I watch."

"Then why let me pick?"

"I wouldn't have the movies if I didn't pick them."

"Hmm." Axel sifted through the rows of movies. "Haven't seen that..." Axel said to himself, picking up a movie. "What about this one?"

"Ehh..."

* * *

Yay, chapter three. Yeah I'm a lazy bum. I've been having issues and now that they're almost fully dealt with I can get back to fanfiction. Yay


	4. White Noise

"Is White Noise any good?" Axel asked, reading the back of the DVD case. 

"I've only seen it once," Roxas said.

_"I could only stand it once..."_

"My friend bought it for me."

_"I hate you Hayner..."_

Roxas' last experience with White Noise wasn't pleasant.

-  
_"Dude, Roxas, breathe," Hayner said, patting Roxas' shoulder._

_"Fuck breathing. They HEAR you breathing." Roxas looked around him real fast before returning to his blank stare at the television._

_"Calm down. None of this is real," Pence said._

_"I mean, COME ON. We know that fortune-telling is total bull. And once you're dead you're DEAD. I mean look at him, he-" Hayner put a hand over Olette's mouth._

_"Not the right time, Olette."_

_Olette sighed. "Sorry."_

_"FUCK! They're right behind you!" Roxas screamed, taking off his shoe to chuck at the 'things' on the screen._

_-  
Olette turned off the TV. They decided to watch the whole thing so Roxas would have some closure. Sadly, this movie doesn't end that way..._

_"That sucked," Olette said bluntly._

_"I thought it was cool," Pence said defensively._

_"Yeah, I'm with Pence," Hayner agreed._

_-silence-_

_"Roxas?" Olette asked. Roxas was swaying back and forth, muttering incoherent words under his breath. Suddenly he sprang up off the couch._

_"Fuck, they're here! Hayner, where's your microwave!"_

_"Uh... the kitchen?" Hayner said tentatively. Before he could ask why, Roxas ran into the kitchen._

_"Hey, leave my microwave alone!" Hayner called as he saw Roxas grab a baseball bat. (Where he found it, no one knows.)_

_"Die, evil minions from beyond! DIE, BITCHES!"_

-  
"Well, let's get this show on the road! Movie, whatever," Axel popped in the DVD and sat down on the couch next to Roxas.

_"This isn't going to be pretty..."_

As the movie went on, Axel noticed Roxas was beginning to act strangely.

"Hey Roxas what are you-?"

Axel jumped off the couch just in time. Roxas had leapt to his feet (on the couch I might add) and pointed at the screen.

"You fuckers can't get me now! I know your secrets!" Roxas screamed. Axel stared unblinkingly as Roxas continued screaming obscenities at the flashing screen.

"Whoa, whoa, Roxas! Calm down!" Axel made an attempt to pull Roxas off the couch.

"NO! You're with them! You're on their side! And I-" Roxas suddenly was cut off. He fell back onto the couch wheezing.

"Roxas!"

Axel ran to his side. "Hold on, I'll get your inhaler!" Axel turned to dash into the kitchen.

"It's...in-in the-" Roxas tried speaking between breath, but Axel had already left. He ran to one of the cabinets and opened it, revealing Roxas' inhaler. Axel grabbed it and ran back to the small blonde.

"Here," Axel moved as if to help Roxas, but Roxas shook his head.

"I-can do it..." He said weakly. He quickly drew in the medicine, holding it in for a minute before breathing once more.

"You okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roxas still looked pale, but he was beginning to recover.

"That's good." Axel sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Roxas turned to him. "How'd you know where my inhaler was?"

"Huh?" Axel was taken aback. "Uhh... I just threw open drawers and found it."

"Oh." Roxas smiled. "Thanks, Ax."

"Ax?" Axel raised an eyebrow. He smiled to himself as he watched Roxas turn a light shade of pink and turn away. After a while, Axel ruffled the blonde's hair.

"No problem."

---  
_"Axel! C'mon, gimme some!"_

_"No way. My ice cream. You had your own." Axel said, holding his ice cream high so that Roxas was jumping up and down in attempts to steal it._

_"C'mon, Ax! Pleeeeeeeeeease?"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Ax! It's easier and quicker- But C'MON I WANT SOME!" Roxas jumped with a new spurt of energy. Axel finally gave it up._

_"Hmm... Ax... I like the sound of that," Axel said, grinning at the young blonde, who was now covered in ice cream._

_"What about Axie waxie?" Roxas said through his ice cream. His eyes widened as his friend drew closer._

_"You mind repeating that?" Axel loomed over him, a twitching smirk on his face._

_"Uhhhh... AXIE WAXIE!" Roxas screamed, jumping up from where he sat and making a mad dash for his house._

_"GET BACK HERE!" Axel called after him._

---  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's short and it's been a while, but hey. I type this in computer science so leave me alone. At least I updated... I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
